


The Katsudon Specialty

by TasteyWatermelonandJean25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Confusion, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteyWatermelonandJean25/pseuds/TasteyWatermelonandJean25
Summary: Yuuri has been doing well during the Cup of China. So naturally, he goes out drinking with Phichit and ends up sending a sexy picture to Victor. Disaster ensues.This fic is not spoiler free, so watching the entire first season would be most beneficial. Also, I am not proficient in figure skating terms, so feel free to correct me.
  My Tumblr





	1. He's Feeling Pretty Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/gifts).



> It's 4 a.m. in the morning, so I have no idea what possessed me to do this. Because it is 4 a.m. this story may become a great success or be the next My Immortal.

Yuuri's confidence has been steadily increasing since Victor became his coach. The young man spent his entire life idolizing the legendary figure skater. From copying Victor's routines with his childhood friend Yuko, to staring lovingly at his posters plastered all over his bedroom walls. One would think that he was borderline obsessed with Victor. His parents did not pay much attention, they were pretty easy going and often left Yuuri to his own devices. His older sister, Mari, teased him about his love for Victor. The teasing was never harsh, since the two siblings maintained a positive relationship. Mari did admit that she was sometimes weirded out by her brother's naming of their dog after Victor. She once walked into his room because she had to retrieve something. Only then did she feel the eyes of Victor Nikiforov staring down at her. The first time she saw the posters, she freaked out and ran to their mother for advice. Hiroko Katsuki was not bothered by this, she merely laughed and told Mari to "Stop acting so dramatic and help out with the cleaning." From then on, Mari grudgingly accepted her brother's er...interesting habits.

As his professional career went on, the family supported Yuuri wholeheartedly. It was a shame that Yuuri could not realize his potential. The town in which they lived in regarded him as a hero. People looked up to Yuuri, other skaters viewed him as a respectful competitor. However, Yuuri's life as a competitor came to an abrupt halt when he found out that the family dog, Vicchan, died while he was away at the Grand Prix Final. After scoring in last place, Yuuri decided to temporarily quit despite Coach Celestino's protests. And thus Yuuri returned home to Japan.

Yuuri had no intentions of being in a slump for the rest of his life. He practiced a routine Victor previously skated in front of Yuko, unaware that the Nishigori Triplets recorded his skating for the whole world to see. Obviously, the great and powerful Victor saw the video. The man himself traveled to Japan and declared himself as Yuuri's coach. And so our tale truly begins.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri has been doing well so far. He feels that he's practically on fire and ready to take on the world. After scoring first place in his short program in Beijing, Phichit practically insisted on a night out. Yuuri declined. Phichit insisted. And who can say no to that precious devil- er I mean, friend. The two competitors walked around town until they found the nearest bar. Phichit is determined to have a good time, and help Yuuri learn how to relax. Yuuri wasn't too sure.

 

"Another one! On me!" Phichit shouted to the bartender.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, man! Drink up! The least thing I can do for you."

"I'm kind of concerned about this-"

"Yuuri. It's going to be alright."

 

Yuuri drank the first shot. Then the second. Then the third. Phichit drank as well, but with more caution as he wanted to look out for his friend.

 

"PHICHIT! I HAVE A BOOOOONE TO PICK WITH YOU." Yuuri was drunk at this point, and he was loud. Phichit momentarily panicked when Yuuri started to strip off his clothes. In public.

"What's the matter?" Phichit pulled out his phone to take pictures before preventing his friend from stripping completely.

"W-why did you post that picture of me and Victor on instagram!? The whole world will think I'm not taking this seriously!"

"That's not true! I'm doing it for research-"

"What kind of research. Research of my eros induced sex appeal!?"

Phichit paused and stared at his friend. "What."

"You heard me. I am full of EROS. EROS, SEXUAL DESIRE ON THE FROZEN WATER."

"Dude, you're not making much sense. And by frozen water, you mean ice."

"Ice. ICE. THE ICE IS HISTORY. WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY."

 

"Yeah, yeah. That's really nice. Let's get out of here!" Phichit can barely control his laughter, but he truly cares about Yuuri. He dragged his friend out of the bar, trying to keep the conversation going. "So what are you going to do now, Mr. Stud?"

 

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it!"

"Yeah, yeah!?"

"I'm gonna do the thing!"

"You need to elaborate."

"I'm gonna utilize my EROS." Yuuri started to hiss like a snake every time he cried the word eros.

"Well how are you going to do that?"

"Give me the cellular device."

"You mean cell phone, right?"

"Yes. My cell phone...I'm gonna use it for...EROS."

"Sure, sure." Phichit handed Yuuri his cell phone and the two reached the hotel all of the competitors were staying at. They didn't realize that Georgi was watching them from the distance.

 

* * *

 

Georgi stood outside analyzing his life. His heart breaks in agony as he recounted when Anya left him. The woman of his dreams. The beautiful Anya. They were meant to be together. Georgi was convinced that she was the one.

 

"I'LL SHOW YOU. I'LL SHOW YOU ALL WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF. FOR I AM AN EVIL-"

"EROS!"

"EROS! W-wait!" Georgi spun around, angry that anyone would dare interrupt his nightly angsty monologues in the moonlight. Georgi did not see anyone in plain sight, so he continued with his rhetoric.

"OH ANYA. ANYA MY LOVE. I WILL WIN YOU BACK. FOR WE ARE MEANT TO BE ONE. I WILL CHERISH YOU FOREVER, MY LOVELY A-"

"VICTOOOOOR!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Georgi was furious. 'YUURI KATSUKI OF ALL PEOPLE!' Georgi wasn't having it. He was going to march right over and give the Japanese skater a piece of his mind!

However, the sight he was greeted with caught him off guard. Phichit was covered in sweat, his shirt unbuttoned as he struggled to drag a very drunk and semi naked Yuuri into the hotel. Thankfully he was still wearing his shirt, but Georgi did not delight in seeing the man's underwear. The drunk attitude really did surprise him considering the man's reticent personality. Instead of rushing over to help, Georgi decided to watch from his hiding place.

 

* * *

 

"But Phichiiiiiit. Why can't I see Victor yet?"

"Because you need to drink some water, and take a shower. And because I'm your friend. You don't need to do something you'll regret."

"I'm perfectly sober!"

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Yuuri Katsuki, you march into the building this instant!" Phichit stood his ground until his friend obeyed. He was initially surprised when he first saw his friend practically hammered. Between Yuuri's father, and their old life in Detroit, Phichit finally understood Yuuri's drastic personality change when inebriated. They didn't notice that a nosy Georgi was in the background watching the whole scene. Once inside, Phichit helped Yuuri into the bathroom.

 

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Positive?"

"Yeeeaaaaaahh boooiiii."

"Don't ever do that again."

 

Phichit stepped out of the bathroom so his friend could have some much needed privacy.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was frustrated. His feelings for Victor were spiraling out of control. He was pretty sure that Victor would leave him once he grew bored. From then on, Yuuri made a private goal to himself. He wanted to keep Victor for as long as he can. He revered the older man, and valued him as a coach. Images of the other Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky, flooded his mind. He remembered the fierce Russian punk, and his threats from the last GPF. He also remembered their mini competition over Victor as a coach. Although Yuuri won, he still had a long way to go before he could become as confident as Yuri.

 

But right now Yuuri was drunk. And Yuuri felt sexy and in charge. Such eros indeed. The young skater whipped out his cell phone and saw missing texts  from Victor. Victor was mildly concerned and wondering where he was. He was aware of his outing with Phichit, but it was much later in the night than expected.

 

Yuuri pulled off his shirt and stood in the bathroom wearing only his underwear. He placed his glasses on the counter and slicked back his hair. Victor always wants to be seduced, right? Well Yuuri was going to put on a show. _Click._ Yuuri took a "sexy selfie" of himself to send to his beloved coach. He admired the angle of the selfie, and the lighting showed off his thighs pretty well. One picture wasn't good enough. Oh no. Yuuri was going to go all the way. It was all for Victor, right? This isn't the usual scared Yuuri. No, ladies and gentlemen, we are getting a unique perspective from confident Yuuri. Eros Yuuri. Drunk Yuuri. 

 

The idea of katsudon was starting to no longer become eros to him. In his drunken state, Yuuri knew that Victor was his true eros. So Yuuri took off his underwear, and took even more pictures. _Click. Click. Click_. 'Perfect.' Yuuri smirked and hit send on his phone. He quickly showered and left the bathroom so he could rest for the night.

 

* * *

 

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

 

He shut the phone off. It's definitely too early for this.

 

 _Buzz._ _Buzz._

 

Now this is certainly frustrating. He threw his cell phone under the bed, but it was still incessantly buzzing.

'Alright, alright. But this better be important!' He opened the phone and it was flooded with sexy selfies from Yuuri and captions specially made for Victor. 

Christophe Giacometti stared down at his cell phone in momentary silence. 'Well, this will be an interesting year after all,' he chuckled before saving the pictures to his gallery. He would decide to act later. For now, sleep was more important.


	2. Let's Get One Thing Straight, I'm Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe decides to act, Victor is confused, and everyone is left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the train wreck continues.

Yuuri woke up the next day and felt positively exhausted. His head was throbbing something fierce and he stumbled around his hotel room in a hungover stupor. 'Where the fuck am I?' He thought restlessly before realizing where he was. 'Wait...OH SHIT!'

 _Oh Shit._  There's scheduled practice today and he was late! He scrambled over and saw that Victor already left earlier that morning. He did not see any missed text messages on his phone which meant one thing. Victor was angry. No, Victor was  _pissed._ He hastily got dressed and practically jumped down the flights of stairs. He did not bother to wave at a confused Phichit as he ran to the skating rink like a bat out of hell.

He arrived at the rink and practically slammed the doors open. "VICTOR- OWW!" Yuuri slammed into the gate and fell face flat onto the ground. Victor did not bother to laugh at him or even provide a smirk. He stood on the ice in all of his frozen glory with his arms crossed.

"Look who decided to show up." Victor gave Yuuri a sarcastic smile, but his eyes were cold. "I understand wanting to enjoy your time with your friends, but you have some nerve going out late drinking with Phichit and not even bothering to answer my texts. Then you arrive here ONE HOUR late and you don't even have the grace to give me a decent apology. I want to help you, but you need to take this seriously. You DO want to win the Grand Prix Final, don't you?..."

Yuuri felt diminished before his coach and shame rolled over him in waves. He calmly stood up and gave Victor a level headed stare. 

"Anything to say?"

"I'm sorry, Victor."

"Right. As punishment, I'm working you extra hard today." Victor clapped his hands. "Start your routine, and watch your jumps! You don't always land all of your jumps."

 

* * *

 

A worried Phichit sat at the ice rink watching Victor work Yuuri like an angry drill sergeant. 'Oh man, Yuuri's in deep shit.' Victor always struck him as an easy going guy, and this angry demeanor was very unlike him.

"You've never truly seen Victor in his professional mode. He's Russia's Legend for a reason."

Phichit whirled around and saw Christophe sitting next to him in one of the seats.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Phichit rolled his eyes. "I forgot how annoying you can be."

"But at least my fans appreciated my performance on the ice."

"Ugh. Please...don't."

"What?" Christophe looked slightly offended. "I'll have you know that my fans adore my sex appeal!"

"Enough! I think I get the point! The ice was practically melting!"

"It's SEX APPEAL."

"It's GROSS AND UNCOMFORTABLE. You looked like you came on the ice!"

"That's because I did!"

"Ew, don't tell me that! You came on the ice!? No one needs to see that!"

"The practice of  _cumming_ is an important aspect of the sexual nature!"

"Yes! I'm going to march onto the ice-"

"You mean skate. We're not in marching band."

" _Skate_ on the ice and make such a sexual display of the act of CUMMING-"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Phichit and Christophe looked down and saw Victor angrily tapping his skate on the ice. Yuuri stood there looking like kicked puppy. Victor didn't bother to tell them to leave. He merely instructed Yuuri to begin his routine again after a few awkward minutes passed.

"Ha-ha you got in trouble." Christophe sang gleefully into Phichit's ear.

"Oh shut up!"

"It's not likely you would understand the predicament I'm in."

"What predicament?"

Christophe shrugged. "Like I should tell you."

"Why did I even ask." Phichit rolled his eyes again and opened up his phone.

"..It's not like you have sexts from the....crazy...pork cutlet bowl.....drunk..mhmmm.."

Phichit's head shot up in annoyance at Christophe's grumbling. "What?"

"What? Oh, nothing!"

"You specifically said something about sexts. And pork cutlet bowls."

"N-no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Look, fine. But let's get out of here." Christophe stood and abruptly left the practice rink. Not knowing any better, Phichit eagerly followed him out.

 

* * *

 

"Do it again!" Victor clapped his hands. He couldn't comprehend Yuuri's nervousness. The man was always anxious, but he was worse than usual. Victor could see the look of panic on Yuuri's face while he practiced.

At least the other two left, Victor was grateful since they interrupted practice so early in the morning. Nothing out of the ordinary took place before last night's events. He felt frustrated. 'Maybe it's me. It would make sense why he was out so late. Or maybe Phichit's a bad influence.'

Victor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He tried to recall every event that took place. 'Maybe I'm too hard on him.' He shook his head and continued to watch Yuuri skate around him.

'His moves are haphazard. Something is obviously bothering him. But I can't approach him straight on, or it will scare him off. Ugh, this is driving me insane.'

"Yuuri that's enough for today."

"Really?.." Yuuri was in the middle of his routine and fell onto the ice again. "Ow.."

Victor lent out his hand and helped the younger man regain his balance.

"Yuuri. No, Yuuri please look at me."

Yuuri stood his ground and refused to give him eye contact. Instead of feeling more infuriated, Victor gave him a soft smile before lifting him by the chin.

"Yuuri. Please. Don't push me away."

The man practically lit up like a Christmas tree. It made Victor feel even more upset. He thought they made progress, why were things different now?

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just really stressed right now."

"We need to talk things out. I want to help you."

"I know but-"

"No buts, Yuuri." Victor gave him a stern look before enveloping Yuuri into a warm embrace. "Mhmm. You smell good."

Yuuri sighed inwardly and let himself be caught up in the moment.

"WOW HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DICKWAD!" Christophe grabbed Phichit by the arm and wrestled him out of the building.

"I don't know why they're still here."

"Me neither." It made Victor feel better that Yuuri was also clueless.

 

* * *

 

"-So basically, that's how I got the pictures. You understand?"

"Wait send them to me."

"Okay- wait why?" Christophe never understood Phichit's obsession with collecting candid pictures of everyone around him.

"To show Yuuri."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend and he deserves to know."

Christophe sent the pictures. "But you can't tell anyone. Not the other skaters. Not even Yuuri."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who received the pictures. I should say something."

"Yeah but I was with him all night. I took him out drinking. I'm a part of this too you know."

"We don't need any third parties."

"But I'm not."

"Okay fine!" Christophe groaned at Phichit's incessant perseverance as it really irritated him sometimes. But he regretfully admitted that such persistence made Phichit a worthy competitor on the ice.

"He looks really sexy."

"Yeah that's what I thought. It's nice to see the Yuuri I first met."

"Wait. You've seen Yuuri drunk before?"

"Yeah, he was practically hammered! We were dancing on the stripper pole and everything!" Christophe took odd pleasure in Phichit's jealousy.

"Pics or it didn't happen."

Christophe proudly opened up his gallery. "But I'm not sending them to you."

"Fair enough." 

The two nosy men continued to look over each other's pictures of drunk Yuuri.

"He must have gotten this behavior from Detroit."

"He also got it from his Dad. The first time he went drunk, we were at the frat house on campus."

"Frat house?" Christophe looked puzzled.

"A lot of American colleges have fraternities and sororities. Anyway, I never knew the dude could hold his liquor so well. Next thing I know, he's in the middle of the floor practically TWERKING. We were all drunk. I started chanting and we spent the night cheering Yuuri on. He became known as a party animal. But I didn't let anyone post the pictures. And they never told him either. So poor Yuuri never truly understood what was going on every time a random person gave him a high five him on campus."

"That's pretty insane."

"I know, isn't he great!? Don't worry. He studied and practiced constantly. And it was really hard to get him to even go to the on campus parties. Of course the ladies had a fun time. And a few guys too. I had to keep him from practically grinding on people. Yuuri loses any concept of gravity, and sometimes self dignity when he's drunk. At one point, he was break dancing on the floor shirtless."

"Mhmm..this is very interesting." Christophe smirked at the new information he was receiving. Once you got Phichit talking, it wasn't too hard to get any necessary information. He prodded Phichit along and asked how they met. It was going to be a _very_  interesting season indeed.

 

* * *

 

It was the day of competition and Yuuri was nervous. He felt his reconciliation with Victor was half assed and his anxiety kept working itself up. The worst was yet to come as he was last to perform on the day of competition. Each person performed, and Phichit proved to be a dominating force on the ice. He couldn't take it anymore. Yuuri ran off and had a full fledged anxiety attack in front of Victor. Victor's curt remarks about stepping down as a coach truly rattled him. They went back and forth with Yuuri demanding for Victor to have more faith in him. 

Once on the ice, he criticized Victor's mistakes. 'He really doesn't know what he's doing. The look on his face when I cried was priceless! Don't lose track of the rhythm.' Everyone watched in anticipation as Yuuri skated to the music. 'I'll surprise him. I'll do a quadruple flip instead.'

Yuuri paused and decided now was the time to act. To prove that he was worthy of having Victor as a coach. He was tired of everyone's doubts. 'Let them see my greatness. I'll do his signature move.'

Although he fell, Victor spun enough turns for the jump to count. The crowd was left speechless. Next thing he knew, Victor was running towards him right onto the ice. And then he did it. He kissed him. On national television. A slow cheer erupted throughout the stadium. Only one thing rang through Yuuri's mind. Victor loved him back. In all sincerity. And for now, everything felt right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Hooray.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid story. But you made it until the end. Congratulations. I'm too broke to buy you a trophy for reading the first chapter. So just imagine me giving you a trophy, got it?


End file.
